Resins based on polyamides possess desirable chemical resistance, processability and heat resistance. This makes them well suited for demanding high performance automotive and electrical/electronics applications
Unfortunately, with the existing technologies, molded articles based on polyamide compositions have limited hydrolysis resistance at elevated temperatures. There remains a need for polyamide compositions that are suitable for manufacturing articles that exhibit good hydrolysis resistance and maintain good mechanical properties after long-term exposure to hydrolytic conditions, for instance, 5 to 50 days at 120° C.